


"I Had a Thought Dear, However Scary About That Night."

by Soldsoulpunk



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldsoulpunk/pseuds/Soldsoulpunk
Summary: Richie is prone to nightmares and Eddie is prone to worrying.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 79





	"I Had a Thought Dear, However Scary About That Night."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wife).



~~~~Richie jolted awake.. It was another nightmare, just another fucking nightmare. He didn't reach for his glasses, some nights being blind as a fucking bat was better than seeing what was in the shadows. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He knew he could just wake Eddie up, he'd always told Richie that was an option, but he wouldn't dare taking it. Eddie in the morning was bad enough as it was, imagine Eddie at three in the morning. There was one night Eddie had fallen asleep watching a movie on the couch and when Richie tried to wake him up to go wash his face and get ready for bed, Eddie had snapped at him. He apologized immediately after of course, no one was themselves right after waking up, and Richie couldn't blame him. He had played loud annoying alarms to try and wake him after all.

Richie smiled at the memory. Cuddling with Eddie had always been one of his favorite things to do, especially while watching a movie or listening to music and talking. But tonight wasn't one of those nights. Tonight was one of the nights where Richie had snapped at Eddie and they'd gone to bed in silence. The monster in his head sang loud and clear in his dreams, and even now as he sat looking towards the light coming in from the window. He sighed and pulled his phone off of the charger and opened it. Maybe some mindless twitter scrolling would help. Of course, being a semi-famous comedian meant that mindless twitter scrolling wasn't possible. Especially after a dumb fucking tabloid decided to post some stupid shit about you. Richie made the mistake of clicking one of the articles he was mentioned in and reading some of the comments.

The raw hate some of these trolls had for him was hard to ignore. 'They don't even know me.' he thought 'What the fuck?' before he knew it, he was scrolling faster, looking for more. He'd never actively sought bullying. Not from Bowers and certainly not from some dude bro living in his moms basement, telling racist jokes at some small town open mic night. Richie put his phone away and held his face in his hands. Why did people have to trash him all the time? He hadn't even told Eddie what his manager had said. Richie felt himself, exhausted and overwhelmed at the reminder of the conversation from earlier, tear up. He wiped his eyes, hoping that wiping the tears away before they had the chance to fall would make him forget the hurt. But before he knew it, he was crying, his silenced sobs shaking the bed slightly.

He had been good about keeping quiet, or so he thought. Eddie sat up on his elbows next to him and yawned. “What are you doing up?” he hissed. Richie shrugged in the dark and tried to calm himself. He opened his mouth to talk and the second he did, he regretted it. His throat was tight and his breath was spent after crying so hard. “I had a nightmare again.” he admitted softly. Eddie sat up fully and put his hand on his husbands back. “What's going on with you?” he whispered, Richie could hear the concern in his voice and even that was enough to break his heart right down the center. He loved Eddie, but he hated making him worry. Eddie already worried about enough. Their adoption papers, adjusting to married life, calls from Myra's lawyers, and everything else going on in their lives. Richie let out a small sob and leaned into the smaller man. He felt better feeling Eddie wrap his arms around him. “I'm washed up. My career is over.” He whispered, his voice still watery. Eddie scoffed “If Adam Sandler has managed to maintain relevancy despite being a mediocre and mostly not funny man, then I think you're fine babe. You're definitely funnier than fucking Happy Gilmore.” Eddie pulled Richie close to his chest and leaned back against the pillows, holding his cry baby in his arms.

“All that matters is what you think of yourself.. Maybe what our baby and I think of you too, but I know that I think you're wonderful and I'm sure any kid thinks you're the coolest fucking thing.” Eddie kissed him on the forehead, Richie smiled slightly. “I'm sorry I went to bed like that. I've just been so..” He trailed off and sighed, he hated saying it out loud, he sounded like such a bitch. “I've been so insecure about everything. I definitely don't deserve you, I don't deserve the kid we're going to adopt, I don't deserve any of this.” Eddie listens, waiting for a chance to say something, but having Richie open up to him after a day as rough as this was important. “I'm just feeling very under right now. You're the one light I have right now. You're keeping me afloat.” He sighed and raised his hand to wipe his face again. “Sorry, I'll shut my dumb mouth.” He whispered softy, hating the way his voice sounded.

Eddie grabbed his chin and pulled his face up gently to look at Eddie in the dim light of their bedroom. “Hey, your mouth is not dumb. It's lovely.” He planted a kiss firmly on Richie's lips and then kissed his nose and his forehead. “What you're feeling is completely normal. But I need you to remember that you are so loved by so many.” He paused, letting his words reach his husband before continuing. “I am so proud of you and everything you've accomplished. You're an amazing husband and you are going to be an amazing dad. Your manager has no fucking brain, he really doesn't. I saw the guy use his phone calculator to figure out basic fucking math.” He laughed and gently patted Richie's back “I know math isn't either of our best subjects, but at least I know what eight times six is.” He smiled when he felt Richie chuckle. He knew he wasn't going to fix Richie's image issues, but the least he could do was make him laugh.

Richie snuggled into Eddie's chest and closed his eyes. “You and me forever and until the end right, Eds?” His voice cracked a little bit, but Eddie nodded. “As long as I am here, no one can hurt you.. And I'll be here with you forever and until the end.” Eddie kissed Richie's forehead again and hummed whatever song he had stuck in his head until the two of them fell asleep again, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
